Love At First Sight
by HappyGaylord
Summary: Blinding lights, screams, the sounds of screeching wheels, pain and then… Nothingness… I can feel myself waking up, everything is black, I can’t see a thing, not even a flicker of light. AU. Contains slight slash. IkexLink pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ike or Link or any Nintendo character.

**This contains light slash between Ike and Link. **

Love at first sight

Blinding lights, screams, the sounds of screeching wheels, pain and then… Nothingness…

I can feel myself waking up, everything is black, I can't see a thing, not even a flicker of light. I feel scared. Where am I?

Could I be dead? Possibly…

But suddenly I can hear the sound of a voice"o…w…ar…ou…" It's blurry.

I try to concentrate a little more. "How… You…" I think someone is trying to ask me something. I shake my head slightly and do my best to concentrate on the voice. "How are you?"

Someone is asking me how I'm feeling!

I try to move, even the smallest movements are painful. "It hurts…" my reply came out more like a weak whine.

"It's no wonder, you arrived here in pretty bad shape,"  
"Where am I?"

"St. Vincent's hospital in Sydney, you were in a car accident."  
And I suddenly remember what happened. I had crashed my car into a wall when trying to avoid another car.

Everything makes sense now… But why can't I see?  
My hands starts reaching for my eyes but strong hands stop mine.  
"Wh…?" is all I have the time to say before he interrupts me. "Your eyes got hurt in the accident, when your windshield broke a lot of shattered glass flew into your eyes."  
"Oh…" Was all I could answer.  
"We've done surgery on your eyes and as long as you don't expose your eyes to light for about a month you'll recover fine."

I'm going to be blind for a month, great…

"We want you to stay at the hospital while you're recovering, that way we can keep a closer check on your eyes."  
Even better! I'm not just blind; I'm also stuck in a hospital!

I sigh, this is the worst thing that could happen…  
"You should probably get some rest," I look up at him as a reflex. "It's late and you'll need sleep if you want to get better."  
I hang my head. "I'll try to sleep, thank you…" I wish this hadn't happened; I have no friends or family here that'll come and visit me. I'm certain this'll be an extremely boring month…

I enter the living room, I'm actually pretty good at getting around this place now. I walk slowly forward, I don't want to hit anything and fall, and I have to support my leg with a crutch, it got hurt it the accident. Other than that and my eyes, I actually managed pretty good with the exception of a few bruises and scratches.

I walk over to the couch, I know he'll be sitting there waiting for me. "Got room for another?" I ask playfully.

"You know there's always room for you" He replies with his thick australian accent.  
I sit down next to him and I put my crutch on the floor. "What are we watching?"

"Frasier. The dog's so awesome" He chuckles a little, he really sounds goofy when he laughs.

We sit there for a while, I can hear the show ending now. "Want to go outside?"  
"Yes, please!" Finally, it's so boring in here.  
I stand up and get my crutch and we start walking torward the hospital doors. He's so helpful, telling me when I need to walk left, right, forward of stop. He's so sweet, I've never met a guy like him.

We actually met a few days after my accident, I was lost in the corridor and he helped me get back to my room, we've actually met every day since then. I really like him even though we've only known each other for about two weeks...

He's been in the hospital for a long time, he was in a fire accident and got brunt really bad. Poor guy, he must've had a hard time. Especially since his girlfriend decided to break up with him after the accident.

We're finally out of the hospital, a warm summer breeze caress my face and I lean into it. It seems today is a beautiful day, that's something I can tell without my eye sight.

We walk over to "our" bench. Even though I haven't actually seen what this place looks like, I love it. I know there are trees surrounding us and I can feel some sunlight making its way through the leaves to shine on my face.

"Where's your family?" Ike suddenly asks me. He probably thinks it's weird that no one has come to visit me during this time.

"I don't have any, I grew up in an orphanage"  
"Oh... "  
"How about you?"

"My parents moved to New Zealand several years ago, but I decided to stay here. I have all my mates here!"

I smiled, I've met some of his friends, they're fun people.

"When are they letting you out of the hospital?"  
I had to think a few seconds before I could answer "In about two weeks I think... What about you? When will you be free?"  
"Quite soon actually! The doctor thinks I'll be fit to leave next week.

My heart fell, does this mean that I will not see him after this...? "Are you telling me I won't be able to see your face then they take off my bandages?"

"I think you're better off not seeing me..." He sounds sad, that fire must've burned him pretty bad...

"I don't think you can possibly look that bad" I try to cheer him up, I hate it when he's sad.

"Believe me, I do. Half my face was burned you know... The skin there looks pretty weird and a big piece of my cheek is gone... And on top of that I barely have any hair left on my head..."  
"But the hair will grow out again..."  
"Sure it will, but my skin won't go back to normal... Neither will my cheek"  
I sigh and lean over to put my arm around him. He leans into my hug. "You'll be fine" I say softly. "No one will think you look strange, they all know what happened."  
He starts crying, I feel so sad for him. I hug him tight and comforts him. No one should every have to go through what he went through.

After that day we got even closer, and time really pass to fast because before we knew it, it was the day before he would be out of here.

It is a sad day, we haven't spoke to each other for over an hour, we're just sitting here doing nothing in the living room. We can't be outside because it's raining,  
I really don't want him to leave, what am I going to do without him? And will I see him again?  
I want to see him before we part...  
"I'll come visit you, you know." He suddenly exclaims. "If you want me to..." He then adds quicky.  
"Yes!" I say perhaps a little too fast. After this there's and awkward pause between us, I can feel myself blush a little. "I'd love that..."

"D-do you want to go to the cafeteria?" He sounds nervous.  
"Yeah." I answer him. We get out of the couch and out of the living room.

Even as we walk down the corridors there's this strange silence between us. And Ike is acting like he wants to tell me something.  
We finally get there. "Go and sit down and I'll bring something to eat."  
I sit down at the table right next to me. Something must really bother Ike, he's so quiet and strange today. Of course it must be weird for him since he's leaving the hospital after several months. But it just feels like there's something else...

"Hey, I brought some pudding for you" He puts down the pudding infront of me.

"Thank you" I reply and pick up my spoon.

I start eating my pudding slowly. I can hear that I'm the only one eating.

He's acting fidgety. "I..." He finally says something and I stop eating. "I want you know that..." He pauses and he is now breathing faster. "That I like you, like alot..."

I can feel myself getting warm, my cheeks are heating up, I'm probably red as a tomato.  
"B-but..." He stutters. "I-I don't want you too see me... I'm afraid you'll leave me like she did..." He's so sad, I can hear it in his voice.

"I would never leave you" It's true, I don't know how I could not like someone as sweet as him. He's been supporting me everyday since I got here, we've had each others shoulders to lean on. He takes my hand and brings it up to his face and place a kiss on it.

"Do you promise?"  
"I promise you with all my heart"

During the week we were apart, we really got closer, as if being apart somehow pulled us even closer together. One day he even kissed me, the kiss was sloppy and I could tell he was nervous, but I still couldn't help but feeling that the kiss was absolutely perfect.

Finally. It's finally time to see the world in colors and shapes again. I'm a little nervous; Ike is sitting outside...

I wonder what he'll look like... He told me he has blue hair and blue eyes and I know that he's muscular. I may have held onto his muscular arms a little too long sometimes...

The doctor is finally taking the bandages off, light is starting to seep through the thinner layers of bandage and suddenly, I can see.  
"There, the bandages are finally off! We're just going to do a few tests to see if your eyesight is alright!"

I think the tests took about an hour, I'm not sure, all I wanted was for the tests to be over so

that I could meet Ike.

I open the door and step out in the hospital corridor, it's strange that a place can be so familiar yet so unfamiliar.  
Suddenly a person is standing infront of me, a tall male with blue hair and incredibly beautiful sapphire eyes.

It's easy to see where he got hurt in the accident, the left side of his face looks quite abnormal and the skin looks like it doesn't belong there. He looks unsure, during the weeks we've spent together he has told me how much he despise his looks and how afraid he is of my rejection.

"Hey" He says, I can hear that he's nervous.  
"Hey" I answer, and as I walk forward to hug him, I know that even though he's not perfect, it was still love at first sight for me.

Thank you for reading this. 3  
Since this is something I wrote for school, and because english is my second language, my grammas is not always correct.

If you notice any grammar errors or if you have any suggestions to how to make this story better, please do point them out! : )

Thank you again for reading this 3

//_The Mad Joker_


End file.
